


Inalcançável

by HikariMinami



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: A verdade era que Lux não sabia o que estava fazendo. E era por isso que ela continuava correndo atrás do inalcançável.





	Inalcançável

Lux era esperançosa. Ela sempre acreditava no melhor das pessoas e pedia em troca unicamente a colaboração delas (mas perdoava caso não cooperassem). Também era otimista, alegre e um pouquinho desastrada.

Ela era luz — mas se sentia incapaz de guiar qualquer um.

No início não importava muito; ainda estava pegando o jeito daquela coisa de líder, afinal. Eventualmente Jinx aceitaria sua posição de guardiã, Janna se abriria um pouco mais para elas e os desenhos de Lulu se tornariam mais compreensíveis. Mas, infelizmente, paciência não era uma de suas virtudes.

Então, quando ela viu as outras estrelas tocarem o solo, o brilho delas mais intenso que toda e qualquer centelha sua, ela se sentiu pequena. _Inútil_. Como se nada do que elas haviam feito até então tivesse sentido.

A realidade bateu forte como o martelo de Poppy contra a criatura do Vazio. E a verdade era que, durante todo esse tempo, _Lux não sabia o que estava fazendo_. 

Mas não havia por que se desesperar, certo? Ahri estava ali agora. Ela era uma guardiã perfeita — uma garota perfeita — e podia guiar todas elas também. Ela sabia quando partir para uma batalha e quando recuar; sabia como liderar e motivar cada um; era forte, inteligente, carismática e tantos outros adjetivos que Lux apenas sonhava em ser. Então tudo ficaria ótimo nas mãos dela.

_Exceto que Ahri não quis._

E era por isso que Lux continuava correndo atrás do inalcançável. Porque, se a garota raposa não estava disposta a ajudá-las, bastava que Lux se tornasse mais parecida com ela. Fingiria ter toda a confiança da guardiã mais velha e, assim, conseguiria manter o grupo coeso.

Contudo, absolutamente todas as tentativas deram errado. Talvez, no fundo, ela sempre soube que era impossível, que era inútil. Mas esperança era uma das suas únicas virtudes — e se até isso se perdesse, seria o fim de todas elas.


End file.
